joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Rahkshi Tribes
NOTE: '''This is a page of fanon Rahkshi. We do not own any original content of this page. Credits to the LEGO group. In the Alternate Timeline (The Mobius Times), The Rahkshi Tribes are an ancient race of ageless Creatures made from Kraata who once ruled the old Mobius in the 21st Century. They were not living, but instead suits of armor controlled by the leech-like Kraata of their original form. They warred with each other for centuries until the Overlanders (Formely known as Humans) rose up and locked them away in separate tombs, one for each tribe, around Ancient Dimension. Two of the Rahkshi Tribes have the powers to rival the Ancients' powers, but to an extent. They're the Rahkshi of Dark Gaia & the Rahkshi of Negativeness. History "More Coming Soon" Types of Rahkshi '''Rahkshi of Negativeness (Full Black Body & Bloody Red Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog) They hold the power of negativeness. *Negaiarahk (The Last of the Forbidden Nega Rahkshi Tribe) (Rahkshi God) *Negarahk (General) *Eclipserahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Weather Conditions (Rainbow Body & Black Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They hold the power of creating any weather condition. *Calamityrahk (Rahkshi King) *Siberahk (General) *Rainrahk (Lt. General) *Snowrahk (M. General) *Hazerahk (B. General) *Fograhk (Colonel) *Sandstormrahk (Lt. Colonel) *Flashstormrahk (Major) *Hailrahk (Captain) *Blizzardrahk (Lt. 1st Class) *Floodrahk (Lt. 2nd Class) 'Rahkshi of Dark Gaia (Purple Body & Black Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They hold dark power. *Darkrahk (General & the Last of the Forbidden Rahkshi Tribe) (Rahkshi King) 'Rahkshi of Slowness (Blue Body & Yellow Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They wield the abilities: speed & slowness. *Snailrahk (General) *Speedrahk (Lt. General) *Slowrahk (M. General) *Fastrahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Hydra (Red Body & White Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They wield the ability to regenerate. *Hydrahk (General) *Triplerahk (Lt. General) *Twinrahk (M. General) *Snakerahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Strength (Black Body & Orange Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They wield the ability of superhuman strength. *Strengthrahk (General) *Strongrahk (Lt. General) *Musclerahk (M. General) *Giantrahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Venom (Dark Green Body & Light Green Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They have the ability to poison their enemies. *Poisonrahk (General) *Venomrahk (Lt. General) *Slimerahk (M. General) *Oozerahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Flames (Orange Body & Red Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They control flames. *Flamerahk (General) *Magmarahk (Lt. General) *Scorchrahk (M. General) *Singerahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Mimicry (Green Body & Blue Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They can copy abilities from 3 consecutive enemies. *Mimicrahk (General) *Androidrahk (Lt. General) *Copyrahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Ailments (Varies on Ailment Affinity) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They have the ability to curse their enemies. *Ailmentrahk (General) *Hypnorahk (Lt. General) *Paralyzerahk (Major General) *Disablerahk (B. General) *Stoprahk (Colonel) *Petrifirahk (Lt. Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Water (Blue Body & Cyan Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They hold the power of water. *Tidalrahk (General) *Splashrahk (Lt. General) *Aquarahk (M. General) *Tsunamirahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Wind (Green Body & Gold Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They can control winds. *Hurricanerahk (General) *Cyclonerahk (Lt. General) *Galerahk (M. General) *Vacuumrahk (B. General) *Tornadorahk (Colonel) *Gustrahk (Lt. Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Explosions (Purple Body & Silver Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They can control explosions. *Nuclearahk (General) *Bombrahk (Lt. General) *Grenaderahk (M. General) *Exploderahk (B. General) *Fireworkrahk (Colonel) *Burstrahk (Lt. Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Electricity (Blue Body & White Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They can control electricity. *Electricrahk (General) *Lightningrahk (Lt. General) *Voltrahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Laser Vision (Red Body & Orange Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They can shoot lasers. *Lazerahk (General) *Heatrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of EMP (White Body & Aqua Limbs) (Spongebob100)' They can control magnetism & electricity at once. *Zaprahk (General) *Boltrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Cosmos (Electric Blue Body & Black Limbs) (Josh the Hedgehog)' They hold the power of cosmic energy. *Cosmorahk (General) *Astralrahk (Lt. General) *Meteorahk (M. General) *Kuiperahk (B. General) *Asteroidrahk (Colonel) *Nebularahk (Lt. Colonel) *Spacerahk (Major) Description (Based on Ranks) (From Top to Bottom) Rahkshi God Rahkshi Gods are only one in each forbidden tribe. They are the strongest in all of the ranks. They have a red emperor's cape with black flame decals. They have 6 rows of platinum spikes on its back & wields a double-bladed platinum staff & wears a platinum crown on its head. It also has heavy armor with 5-spiked shoulder pads. Only Negaiarahk is the Rahkshi God of the Rahkshi Tribes. Rahkshi King The Rahkshi King has a black king's cape with red flame decals, the king has 5 rows of golden spikes on it's back & wields a golden Double-Bladed Staff & wears a king's crown on his head. Only two Rahkshi are Rahkshi King: Darkrahk & Calamityrahk. General The General of each Rahkshi Tribe has a long king's cape, they also have 3 rows of golden spikes on his back & wields a golden staff that each symbols each tribe of the Rahkshi. Lieutenant General The Lieutenant General of each Rahkshi Tribe has 2 rows of silver spikes on his back. Major General The Major General of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of bronze spikes on his back instead of the original spikes on each Rahkshi. Brigader General The Brigader General of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of black spikes on his back instead of the original spikes on each Rahkshi. Colonel The Colonel of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of red spikes on his back instead of the original spikes on each Rahkshi. Liuetenant Cononel The Lieutenant Colonel of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of orange spikes on his back instead of the original spikes on each Rahkshi Major The Major of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of yellow spikes on his back instead of the original spikes on each Rahkshi. Captain The Captain of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of green spikes on his back instead of the original Spikes on each Rahkshi. Lieutenant 1st Class The Lieutenant 1st Class of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of blue spikes on his back instead of the original spikes on each Rahkshi. Lieutenant, 2nd Class The Lieutenant 2nd Class of each Rahkshi Tribe has a row of purple spikes on his back instead of the original spikes on each Rahkshi. Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army The Regimental Sergeant Major of each Rahkshi Tribe has 7 spikes on his back and has heavy body armor with spiked shoulder pads. Warrant Officer 1st Class The Warrant Officer 1st Class of each Rahkshi Tribe has 6 spikes on his back & has heavy body armor with shoulder pads that has no spikes. Warrant Officer 2nd Class The Warrant Officer 2nd Class of each Rahkshi Tribe has 5 spikes on his back & has heavy body armor. Staff Sergeant The Staff Sergeant of each Rahkshi Tribe has 4 spikes on his back & has medium body armor. Sergeant The Sergeant of each Rahkshi Tribe has 3 spikes on his back & has light body armor. Corporal The Corporal of each Rahkshi Tribe has 2 spikes on his back. Lance Corporal The Lance Corporal of each Rahkshi Tribe has only 1 spike on his back. "More Ranks coming soon" Locations of the Rahkshi Tombs Rahkshi of Negativeness *In an evil graveyard in an underwater bunker in Diablodia Rahkshi of Cosmos *In a huge meteorite that struck Zynari Rahkshi of Dark Gaia *In the Sea of Sand (Type of Desert) Rahkshi of Slowness *In the Frozen Wasteland of Holoska Rahkshi of Hydra *In the Cemetery in the Dark Forest Rahkshi of Strong *On the Mountain of the Thousand Steps inside the Mountain Rahkshi of Venom *At the Toxic Bogs Rahkshi of Flames *Inside Mt. Calderius in Pyronia *An intact wasteland in Pyramus *Inside active volcanoes in the Scorchteeth Islands in Pyronia Rahkshi of Mimicry *In the depths of Diablodia *A lake in the southwest direction in Diablodia Rahkshi of Ailments *In a cursed cemetery in Diablodia Rahkshi of Water *Somewhere in the catacombs of Tide Typhoon Castle in Seaborgia *Deep down in the Warcry Sea where many casualities are found *In an underground cave somewhere in the depths of the Seaborg Sea Rahkshi of Wind *Somewhere in the catacombs of Thunderous Tornado Castle in Ventilus Rahkshi of Explosions *Inside Mt. Calderius in Pyronia Rahkshi of Electricity *Inside an Abandon house in a city of Soleanna Rahkshi of Laser Vision *Inside the Abandon factory of the ruins of New Megaopolis Rahkshi of EMP *Somewhere under New Mobotropolis Rahkshi of Weather Conditions *In the Sky Temple above Ventilus Weapons Energy Cannon Double-Bladed Staff The Double-Bladed Staff is the main weapon of every Rahkshi. The Golden Double-Bladed Staff is only owned by the Generals of each Rahkshi Tribe. Nega Xtreme Blade This blade is only owned by the Rahkshi gods. Some of its known abilities are: *can be turned to Gun Mode, which shoots dark spheres *can stretch *has a wide range of attack *can form earthquakes Hydra's Trident This trident is the main weapon of the Water Rahkshi tribe. Instead of the double-bladed staff, it takes its place as the Water Rahkshi's main weapon. The main abilities of this weapon are: *can shoot electricity *edges can turn into deadly shark heads *can form water projectiles when slashing "More Weapons coming soon" Allies TBA Enemies TBA Category:Villains Category:Ancient beings Category:Evil beings Category:Evil Empires Category:Spongebob100's Characters